


Letter Home

by NancyBrown



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, Gen, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having arrived safely in Queen Elizabeth's England, Diana writes a letter home to Hippolyta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for Trope Bingo square: au: Historical

Dearest Mother,

May the blessings of the gods bid you well ere you receive this letter. I miss you and my sisters terribly, and my fondest hope is to see you, and my beloved Themyscira, once more after my task here is complete.

I arrived safely here in Man's World. I know you have warned me often about the rough sailors who frequent too closely to our shores, so instead of making my passage on one of their great, lurching ships, I came here under my own power. The denizens of this city believe me to be another immigrant, a girl lately from Greece, and I have not disabused them of this belief. I know truth is important above all else, Mother, but discretion has its place when one is making her way in a foreign land among strangers.

That is not to say everyone I have encountered is a stranger. In fact, while I cannot wait to recount to you many of my adventures, I put pen to parchment now to speak to you of my new friends. This new world in which I find myself is fraught with danger: armies both mundane and phantasmagorical regularly plague the people of this world. There is a Queen who sits upon the throne here, strong and proud, but not all the lords who claim to serve her are noble, and I have more than once intervened on behalf of a poor soul being harshly used by an oppressive lord. And I am not alone.

As mighty as Hercules of the myths, and far more kind than the man, my friend Clark has the gifts of strength and speed and flight. I hesitate to claim that he is my superior in any of these, but I will say that I do not look forward to any time when I should face against him in battle, rather than by his side. He is also an immigrant, come here as a child from a place beyond the stars, and he defends England as his adopted home, though he says he considers all of Earth to be his protectorate. By day, he works in a printer's shop, and uses Mr. Gutenberg's marvelous device to spread news and knowledge to all.

Like him in origin, but far more mysterious, our friend J'onn is lately come of red Mars, the last of his kind yet willing to guard this world like his own. Like a ghost, he can pass through stone walls, then become form, and no thoughts are hidden from him. He is far older than his face, and I find in him a kindred spirit, a brother unanticipated but dearly loved.

A third member of our group is also from another world. And I should say, discovering that so many stars in the sky have worlds with such people on them, why, it's a monumental understanding with which I still grapple: do the gods love these worlds as well? Do they even know of them? And if their knowledge is beyond that of the gods, what else may they bring? But I digress. My friend Shayera is from one such world, a place of warfare. Her back is graced with the loveliest of wings, and she as a fierce as Themyscira's bravest warriors. You would like her. When she is not fighting by our side, she hides her wings beneath a cloak, and covers her bright hair beneath a snood, and no one knows her.

Visitors from the stars have also bestowed great gifts on members of our small band. A man called John, a common name for an uncommon man, bears the signet ring of great justice, given him by guardians of the vast seas of stars. In his bright green doublet, he wields the powers of the ring and an emerald green lantern to light the way of truth, bringing forth remarkable visions of such rare imaginings that I can hardly describe them. Picture if you will, Mother, automatons and great beasts constructed of pure verdant energy. Amazing!

His greatest ally is a mercurial fellow, and I use that term literally. As swift as Hermes, our friend Wallace dashes through cities and down long roads. Like the lightning he comes, snatching weapons easily from the hands of the mightiest villain, and he is just as quick with a quip as with his feet.

The final member of our team is utterly human, and yet at times I believe him more strange than all these others. A highborn lord, the Earl of Wayne should be among those blackguards we battle who so blithely take lives, innocence, and property from the poor, but he stands by our side against them. By day, he acts the peacock popinjay without a care save for his next meal and next conquest. By night, he dons a horrifying mask not unlike the flittering bats that plague the eaves of his home, and he defends the defenseless. I know you do not favor the company of men, for good reason, but this man is noble, Mother. I think you would like him despite yourself.

These are my friends, my allies, and the closest to family I have found here in Man's World. I believe that you would find them as honorable as I have, and as devoted to justice as we have always been. Although this letter may never reach you, I pray that some day you may meet them, may come to know them as I have. I hope you will be proud of what we've accomplished.

I miss you, and all my sisters. Please give them my love, and my fondest desire that we shall all be together again some day.

Love always,

Diana


End file.
